Thonafold
Thonafold THO-na-fold The Thonafold exists just below Kanafold and just above Deorfold. The Thonafold has many places its beings may cross into Kanafold and many do so in coveting a more hospitable plane as the Thonafold is a place of corruption and aberrant creation where beings of the Deorfold interfere regularly. Description The Thonafold is a place of aberrance and corruption where the chaos, turmoil, and voracity of creation spills down into. The creatures of this plane are vile beings many in the Kanafold considered to be one and the same with the demons of the Deorfold. This is not completely true, but not far off either. True demons come up from the Deorfold into the Thonafold on a regular basis. Sometimes to simply exert their power over the lesser beings of the Thonafold, sometimes to use them to gain access to the Kanafold if they are not able to go there on their own cannot tempt help from the Kanafold directly, or for - other - vile reasons. Regardless, the Thonafold is the source of most of the dark creatures that plague the Kanafold as there are many places and many ways they may gain access. As the Kanafold and Thonafold touch, the access is more often than not a result of this rather than a heinous act of some other mortal. The souls of the wicked are doomed to become some kind of cursed being of corrupted creation. Vile souls of the dead that try to resist being turned into one of these fell beings but are lacking in the strength of spirit or willpower to travel to the demonic halls of the Deorfold; or to a more elevated afterlife directly serving whatever dark god they revered in life, are trapped here. While these spirits resist, they often roam the plane as a shadow, ghost or other tortured form of Malthona lacking substantial form. Those whose resistance is strong willed enough to resist having their spirit turned into one of the more common foul denizens of the Thonafold sometimes become physically manifested Malthona. Denizens of the Thonafold The Thonafold is the place where the souls of the damned pass through on their way to the Deorfold or lower halls of the Devafold. Many of those souls simply try to resist their passing and so find themselves caught in the Thonafold. Most of the time, these souls are easily reshaped and given a new existence by the chaotic and and often corrupted flows of creation that govern the flow of the Thonafold and become horrid creatures known as Felthona. In some cases, these damned spirits actually crave the near mortal exsistence so much that they willingly let this force claim them. Further, the type of Felthona appears to be directly attributed to the spirits desire to remain or to resist. The more willing the soul, the more power the Thonafold can channel into their rebirth. As the essence of chaotic and aberrant creation is still necessary to maintain the balance in the Kanafold, these two planes still overlap and touch. As a result, the denizens of the Thonafold will find their way back into the Kanafold often times without requiring the summoning of someone on the Kanafold or being drawn along with a more powerful being from another plane. As the Felthona were once mortals on the Kanafold, they remember well the light of that world and constantly seek to return. However, the damned nature of their souls and the corruption that shapes their new physical bodies makes them dangerous and spiteful or worse. Some of the souls caught in the Thonafold realize that they should not be stuck and so try to resist the creative forces of the plane as they seek a way to descend to where they truly belong. Once they are caught however, few succeed to escape to their destination. As their spirits fight to resist the inevitable change they are forced to roam the plane as insubstantial manifestations of torment called the Malthona. The Malthona take many forms, normally based on the relative willpower of the spirit being shaped. The stronger the resistance, the stronger the Malthona normally is. It is fated that these unhappy beings will eventually be drawn into physical forms of Malthona. The longer the spirit manages to resist, the more of the Thonafold they absorb and therefore will normally be a more potent Malthona. Unlike the Felthona who are full of their realms essence and are very much alive in every sense hedonistic and feral, these beings have very little essence of the living and many become stripped of any level of sentience and are completely mindless though a select few manifest as powerful beings possessing the qualities of both. The Ebon Grove Tales speak of the ancient guardian tree spirits which once governed the flows of the Thonafold in ages past. While many today believe that these tales of great black trees curbing the flow of corruption from the Deorfold from diluting creation to be naught be myth, there is indeed a single remaining caretaker for this realm that has not fallen. Hidden now in the depths shrouded by time and the veil of creation itself to shield it from the eyes of the Deor lies the legendary Umbral Caretaker and Ebon Grove. The last Caretaker of the Thonafold stems the flow of corruption brought in by the Deorfold and prevents it from polluting the true flows of creation to the Kanafold. Though few there now believe it even exsists, the eternal suffering of the Dark Guardian is all that stands between it and the potential dominion of the Deorlords. Though those powerful beings still seek the Ebon Grove so that they may slay the last Caretaker of the Thona, centuries of searching have never exposed it.